Symmetrium Mine
"The Symmetrium mine tracks its single ore and continuously upgrades it over time. It's azure flame protects the ore from being burnt. Ore is replaced instantly when destroyed." Overview The Symmetrium Mine is a Reborn-tier dropper. It was first unveiled on Berezaa's Twitter and his website. The Symmetrium Mine's ores can pass through upgraders that inflicts fire onto ores without being put on fire. However, this blue flame can be removed by the Tesla Resetter, Wild Spore, and Freon upgraders. Symmetrium ores can only be self-upgraded if the mine they came from exists on the player's baseplate. Symmetrium can be used to replace the 30-second rebirth method that Berezaa patched by attaching Symmetrium Mine to a Cell Particalizer which makes more money than a Yunium Mine. Trivia *The name "Symmetrium" might be named after the hero Symmetra from the 2016 FPS Overwatch. **Berezaa is an avid Overwatch player, who often plays competitive mode. *Symmetrium is the 6th dropper in Miner's Haven to have a special effect. The other droppers are 'Ol Faithful, Noobite Mine , Santa's Workshop , Wubium Mine, Scorpium Mine, and Autumn Breeze. *According to Berezaa's Twitch, this item will replace Atomium as the go-to mine for high-life setups. *Tesla Resetter, Wild Spore, or Freon upgraders will not remove the constant upgrade effect. The upgrade effect is linked from the ore to the mine it came from, so as long as the mine exists on the baseplate, the ore will receive its constant upgrade. *Although Symmetrium Mine won't drop another ore until the original ore has been destroyed, Symmetrium ore can be cloned by Ore Replicator, allowing for multiple ore to be produced by destroying the original ore, but letting the clone survive (the clone doesn't self upgrade). This allows many ores to be created. *The ore upgrades itself every second. With the 300 upgrades cap, it would take 5 minutes for the ore to fully upgrade. *The Symmetrium mine was nerfed from self-upgrading 600 times to 300 times. This means it takes half the time it used to in order to fully upgrade, but is now less valuable when fully upgraded. *The Symmetrium mine used to be the highest value mine you can use on normal Cell Furnaces (Not including the Blind Justice). As of 11/13/16, the Dragonglass Mine is now the most powerful cell-compatible mine. *There is a panel on the bottom of the mine with a smashed screen and a script code. *After passing through a Tesla Resetter, the ore will not be fireproof anymore. *The Azure Refiner destroys the ore if the fireproof effect is not treated with an extinguishing device. *If the ore still has the blue flames, it can not be accepted by the Sakura Garden. The fix this, simply put a Freon Blaster or Wild Spore before Sakura Garden so it can accept it. (This also works for the Azure Refiner as well) *It seems as if the Symmetrium Mine was added to be used in unison with the Morning Star, as the Morning Star sets ores on fire, and ore from the Symmetrium Mine can't be set on fire. *Upgraders that remove fire from ores such as Wild Spore and Freon-Blast Upgrader will remove the fireproof effect. *Although it says it only produces one ore at a time, it will produce multiple fireproof ores if it is withdrawn and replaced repeatedly. *The spout is long enough that it can reach to blocked sides with a 1 unit width. *This is on the "Reborn" Achievement, showing many of this placed down. *Its description has a typo, showing 'it's' instead of 'its' Category:Dropper Category:Reborn Category:Rebirth Category:Tier 4 Rebirth Category:Medium Category:Miner's Haven Submission Category:Fire Category:Reborn-Proof